I'm Sorry
by khunrimhotwalkerz
Summary: Aku tak tahu kenpa dia berubah. Apakah aku meakukan suatu kesalahan? Kenapa ia seolah semakin menjauh. Aku membencinya. Benci dia yang sekarang. Tapi ternyata bukan dia yang harus kubenci. Tapi diriku sendiri. Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku walau itu telah terlambat. -hyorim-/Nichkhun


**I'm Sorry**

**Length**

Oneshoot

**Ratting**

PG-15

**Genre**

Romance

**Author**

khunrimhotwalkerz

**Cast**

Park Hyorim (OC)

Nichkhun 2PM

**Hyorim POV**

Aku sudah menunggunya selama hampir 2 jam. Tapi ia tak juga datang. Aku mulai kesal. Sudah lama aku menantikan malam ini. Aku bahkan berdandan cantik khusus untuk malam ini. Setelan gaun merah marun hasil rancanganku sendiri membalut tubuh molekku. Tak lupa aku menggelung rambutku sedikit ke atas. Akupun memoles wajahku dengan sedikit make-up tipis. Tapi saat ini, kurasa dandananku sudah tak karuan. Handphonenya pun tak bisa kuhubungi. Kuputuskan untuk memberinya kesempatan 10 menit lagi. Jika ia tak datang, aku akan segera pulang. Bisa-bisanya seorang pria membuat wanita menunggunya selama ini.

Entah kebetulan atau bukan, saat aku hendak beranjak dari tempat itu, ia datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hyorim-ah, mianhae, tadi ada urusan mendadak jadi aku sedikit terlambat," katanya.

"Sedikit katamu? Nichkhun-ah kau sudah menyiksaku selama 2 jam! Hampir saja aku pulang jika kau tak datang tadi" omelku.

"Jeongmal mianhaeyo Hyorim-ah, aku bawakan bunga baby's breath untukmu. Sekarang jangan marah lagi, kau jadi tak cantik kalau marah," rayunya sambil tersenyum.

Oh tidak, aku paling tak kuat jika harus melihat senyummya. Oke mungkin aku harus memaafkannya. Bukan salahnya juga jika tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Aku menghela nafasku dan meraih sebuket bunga baby's breath dari tangannya .

"Gomawo," aku duduk di kursi restoran itu dengan masih menunjukkan wajahku yang cemberut. Aku tak mau ia berpikir aku sudah memaafkannya.

"Lalu, kenapa handphonemu sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi? Kau tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengirimimu sms dan meneleponmu?"

"Handphoneku kehabisan batere jadi aku juga tak bisa memberimu kabar" jelasnya.

Aku hanya diam mendengar penjelasannya.

"Aku janji lain kali aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu seperti tadi,"

"Kau yakin?" Aku masih meragukannya. Aku tahu ini memang pertama kalinya ia terlambat seperti ini.

"Tentu chagi-ya, aku akan berusaha tepat waktu lain kali,"

"Baiklah, kali ini akan kumaafkan"

"Gomawo chagi-ya, kau memang yeojaku yang paling baik. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan makanan saja? Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Kalau begitu kita pesan yang ini saja ya, " kulihat ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? "

"Baik-baik saja, tak ada masalah," aku menjawabnya singkat.

Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Tak ada satu katapun keluar lagi dari mulut kami. Biasanya aku yang mendominasi obrolan. Mengajaknya memperbincangkan banyak hal, mulai dari pekerjaan kami, hal-hal yang kami suka, masalah politik dan dunia hingga menggosipkan siapa saja yang berada di sekitar kami. Tapi kali ini aku sama sekali tak berminat untuk berbicara apapun. Tiba-tiba handphone milik Nichkhun berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo! Ne? Algesseumnida," kulihat dia menjawab teleponnya sambil menganggukkan kepala. Kurasa telepon dari atasannya. Ia menggunakan bahasa formal saat berbicara dengan si penelepon.

"Hyorim-ah, jeongmal mianhaeyo, ada sesutu yang harus ku urus, bagaimana kalau acara makan malamnya kita ganti lain hari? Akan ku pastikan aku tidak akan terlambat lagi, aku harus pergi dulu, bye," setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya terpaku di tempat.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti semua ini. Dia sudah membuatku menunggunya selama 2 jam. Dan kami hanya duduk selama 10 menit kemudian ia pergi begitu saja? Aku benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Arrgghhh... dasar bodoh! Aku membencimu Nichkhun! Awas saja nanti, akan kuberi pelajaran kau," saking kesalnya, buket buka pemberian Nichkhun ku injak-injak hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Aku tak peduli orang-orang yang mentapku dan berpikir aku sudah gila. Ya, aku memang sudah gila gara-gara namja itu. Aku mengambil clutch merahku dan beranjak dari restoran itu, meninggalkan pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi pesanan Nichkhun tadi dengan wajah kebingungannya.

Keesokan harinya, Victoria, rekan kerjaku sekaligus sahabatku itu menanyaiku tentang kencanku dan Nichkhun semalam.

"Hyorim-ah, bagaimana semalam? Apa komentar Nichkhun tentang gaun rancanganmu itu?" Dia bertanya dengan riang tanpa memperhatikan raut wajahku yang sejak semalam tertekuk.

"Jangankan mengomentarinya, memperhatikannya saja belum. Kau tahu Vic, dia sudah membuatku menunggunya selama 2 jam, dan kami hanya berbincang singkat selama 10 menit kemudian dia pergi begitu saja," aku menumpahkan seluruh isi hatiku pada sahabatku ini.

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Aigoo, berani sekali dia bersikap seperti itu? Apa dia tak punya otak?" Kulihat Victoria yang memang suka blak-blakan itu ikut kesal meski dia bukan korbannya.

"Entahlah, sekarang dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak lagi peduli padaku," aku menjadi sedih jika memikirkan hal ini.

"Gwaenchana Hyorim-ah, semoga sikap Nichkhun yang seperti itu hanya sementara, setelah pekerjaannya selesai ia akan kembali menjadi Nichkhun yan romantis dan perhatian lagi," hibur Victoria.

"Kuharap juga begitu Vic,"

"Senyumlah Hyorim, kau tak boleh bersedih hanya karena masalah seperti itu, ayo kita lanjutkan pekerjaan kita, kau tak mau kan Miss Nicole marah-marah?"

Aku mulai menarik kedua sudut bibirku, membentuk senyuman terindah yang mampu kubuat.

Sudah 3 hari ini ia tak menghubungiku. Kesibukan yang menyita waktuku membuatku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi kali ini, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku mencoba menghubunginya tapi selalu operator telepon yang menyapaku. Aku mendesah kesal. Kurebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Aku merasa Nichkhun sudah berubah. Seolah ia menjauhiku. Aku tak mengerti apa alasannya ia bersikap seperti ini. Ku coba mengiriminya sms. Lama tak kunjung ia membalas pesanku. Aku frustasi dan melempar handphone ke atas meja. Aku memejamkan mataku. Berharap setelah mataku terbuka, Nichkhun sudah berada di sampingku dan tersenyum ke arahku. Tiba-tiba, aku dikejutkan oleh suara handphone ku yang berbunyi. Ternyata sebuah pesan. Senyumku merekah melihat siapa pengirimnya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika aku membaca isinya.

'_Hyorim-ah, maaf aku sekarang ini sangat sibuk. Lain kali aku akan meluangkan waktu untuk kita bicara. Selamat malam.'_

Apa maksudnya ini? 3 hari dia tak menghubungiku dan hanya ini balasanntya? Apa dia tak merindukanku seperti aku yang sangat merindukannya saat ini. Apa dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi? Aku sangat kesal hingga rasanya ingin menangis.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Tak mungkin aku hanya berdiam diri saja. Aku memutuskan datang ke kantornya saat jam makan siang. Dengan begitu aku jadi punya sedikit waktu untuk bicara. Aku masuk ke ruangannya setelah sekretarisnya mengabarkan kedatanganku padanya.

"Hyorim-ah, kenapa kau kesini?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas di meja.

"Untuk mengajakmu makan siang. Ini sudah jam makan siang, apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sangat sibuk sekarang?" kali ini aku merasa nada bicaranya lebih dingin.

"Tapi kau harus makan. Aku tak ingin kau sakit," aku menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja walau tak makan seharian. Lebih baik kau pergi saja, bukankah kau punya pekerjaan yang harus di urus?"

Aku terkejut mendengarnya, terlebih ia sama sekali tak menatapku sejak kami bicara tadi.

"Nichkhun-ssi," aku meninggikan nada suaraku hingga akhirnya ia mau menatapku.

"Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku butuh bicara denganmu,"

"Hyorim-ah, aku kan sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, setelah pekerjaanku selesai aku akan mencari waktu untuk kita bicara, tolong mengertilah, jangan egois seperti ini,"

"Egois? Siapa sebenarnya yang egois di sini? Begitu sibuknya kah kau hingga menjawab teleponku saja kau tidak bisa?"

"Jangankan untuk meneleponmu untuk makan saja aku harus melakukannya sambil bekerja. Kau tidak lihat berkas yang menumpuk di mejaku ini? Akhir-akhir ini perusahaan sedang mengalami masalah, itu sebabnya aku harus bekerja extra dan lembur setiap hari, ku mohon bersabarlah, saat ini aku memintamu jangan menggangguku hingga semuanya selesai. Setelah itu aku sepenuhnya milikmu lagi,"

Jadi dia beranggapan kedatanganku ini mengganggunya. Baiklah mungkin Nichkhun benar. Aku melihatnya sangat sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas yang ada di mejanya. Tapi apa yang kulakukan ini egois? Salahkah seorang wanita meminta perhatian dari namjachingunya? Sesibuk apapun harusnya ia paling tidak mengirimiku pesan, mengabarkan keadannya agar aku tidak khawatir. Aku menatapnya sedih. Kecewa karena tak mendapatkan apapun di sini. Ia kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersabar menunggumu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai lupa makan," aku berkata pelan. Entah ia mendengarnya atau tidak.

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum air mataku tumpah ruah. Satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan saat ini hanya sendiri. Bahkan handphone ku yang sejak tadi berdering karena panggilan dari Victoria tak ku hiraukan. Aku sedang tak ingin bertemu siapapun saat ini. Meskipun itu sahabatku sekalipun. Aku menyusuri jalanan distrik Gangnam ini. Ku perhatikan setiap sudut jalanan yang ramai ini. Kedai tempat kami membeli ice cream, Café kesukaan kami berdua, noraebang tempat kami menghabiskan malam Minggu. Semua tempat di sini memiliki kenanganku dengan Nichkhun. Hingga kakiku berhenti di sebuah butik besar yang sangat terkenal di tempat ini. Ku pandangi butik itu. Tulisan Louvre Boutique berwarna keemasan terpampang di depannya. Aku pernah berkata pada Nichkhun bahwa aku ingin punya butik seperti ini. Dengan namaku yang terpampang di depan butik. Aku menghela nafasku. Apakah ini akhir dari segalanya? Apakah hubunganku dengan Nichkhun dapat bertahan atau akan berakhir? Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk di otakku.

1 bulan berlalu. Tidak, kurasa lebih dari 1 bulan aku dan Nichkhun tak saling menghubungi. Sesuai permintaannya bersabar menunggunya dan tak mengusiknya. Dalam waktu 1 bulan itupun aku tak bertemu dengannya. Benar-benar seperti bukan sepasang kekasih. Victoria yang selalu menanyakan hubunganku dengannya hanya bisa ku jawab dengan senyuman. Tetapi, 1 bulan dalam kesendirian itu tak membuatku terpuruk. Aku jadi lebih banyak menghasilkan desain pakaian. Miss Nicole juga semakin bangga padaku. Pakain hasil desainku bahkan telah terjual ke luar negeri. Apalagi Miss Nicole berkata JN Fashion tempatku bekerja akan mengadakan peragaan busana minggu depan dan aku di perbolehkan memamerkan pakaian ku sebanyak yang ku mau. Ini pertama kalinya aku mengikuti peragaan busana. Meskipun peragaan busana ini tidak hanya menampilkan pakaian desainku tapi juga milik desainer lain, aku tetap bahagia. Ku harap ini satu langakah maju untukku menjadi desainer hebat yang mendunia. Kesibukkanku ini membuatku sedikit melupakannya. Walaupun terkadang perasaan rindu itu menyerangku. Miss Nicole memberikan jatah undangan untuk ku berikan pada teman dan keluargaku pada peragaan busana minggu depan. Aku sudah memberikan undangan pada keluargaku di Busan. Juga beberapa temanku di sana. Aku tak punya banyak teman di Seoul jadi sebagian undangan itu ku berikan pada Victoria yang sepertinya kekurangan undangan karena kurasa ia mengundang seluruh warga di kampung halamannya. Sekarang tinggal 1 undangan. Tentu saja ini untuk Nichkhun. Aku berharap ia datang, meskipun aku sedikit ragu akan hal itu. Kata-kata Nichkhun kembali terngiang di telingaku. Ia berkata jika semua urusannya sudah selesai ia akan segera menghubungiku lagi. tapi sampai sekarang ia masih belum menghubungiku. Apa pekerjaannya masih belum selesai juga? Aku mendesah pelan. Kuputuskan untuk mengirim saja undangan itu. Terserah ia mau datang atau tidak.

Malam peragaan busana tiba. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku sangat gugup. Sejak tadi aku dan Victoria bergandengan tangan sambil melihat model-model berjalan di catwalk memperagakan busana kami. Aku takut melakukan kesalahan pada desainku. Ku pandangi tamu yang duduk di barisan depan. Mereka adalah desainer dan pegamat fashion kelas dunia. Mata mereka pasti jeli sekali. Jika mereka menemukan 1 saja kesalahan pada rancanganku, bukan hanya karirku saja yang berakhir nantinya tapi juga berimbas pada nasib JN Fashion. Para model telah selesai menunujukkan aksinya. Pembawa acara mempersilahkan para desainer untuk maju ke depan. Aku, Victoria dan desainer lain berjalan dengan gugup. Aku juga berusaha berjalan sama anggunnya dengan para model tadi. Malam ini pun aku sudah menyiapkan penampilanku yang terbaik. Gaun warna peach selutut dengan pita di pinggang hasil rancanganku sendiri dipadukan dengan high heels warna krem. Kami menyapa para tamu undangan. Mataku tak hentinya memperhatikan para tamu satu-persatu. Aku mencari-cari sosok Nichkhun tapi tak kunjung kutemukan. Hingga akhirnya ucapan pembawa acara terpaksa membuatku kembali ke tempat duduk dengan kecewa.

Dia tak datang. Nichkhun memang tak mungkin datang. Dia pasti masih sibuk. Atau mungkin dia sudah tak peduli lagi padaku. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi mengikuti kelanjutan acara ini. Sebelum acara selesai, aku meminta izin pada Miss Nicole dengan alasan aku tak enak badan dan akhirnya ia membolehkanku pulang. Aku benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang.

Setelah malam peragaan busana, JN Fashion berkembang pesat. Desainku banyak di sukai orang. Aku semakin giat membuat desain baru. Dalam sekejap aku sudah diangakat menjadi desainer utama JN Fashion. Dengan begitu perusahaan akan memprioritaskan produksi desainku dan desainku akan semakin dikenal banyak orang. Tapi satu yang masih belum berubah. Nichkhun tak kunjung memberiku kabar. Hingga akhirnya dia menelepon setelah aku pulang bekerja.

"Yeoboseyo, Nichkhun-ah bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku juga merindukanmu Hyorim-ah. Hari Minggu ini aku ada sedikit waktu luang. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di Café biasanya?"

"Itu ide bagus, baiklah di café biasanya jam 10 oke? Jangan sampai terlambat lagi,"

"Arraseo, akan ku usahakan. Sampai berjumpa hari Minggu. Selamat malam,"

Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan sambungan telepon. Aku tersenyum. Akhirnya setelah aku menunggu dia bisa punya waktu untukku.

Hari Minggu tiba. Aku datang tepat waktu. Semoga kali ini ia tidak lagi terlambat. Aku terus memandangi jam tanganku. Setiap menit rasanya seperti 1 jam. Aku mulai gelisah ketika jarum panjang sudah menunjukkan waktu 10 menit telah lewat dari pukul 10. Tepat pukul 10.15 ia datang. Aku menarik nafas lega.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku terlamabat,"

"Gwaenchana, hanya 15 menit itu sama sekali tidak lama,"

Kemudian dia duduk dan menanyakan kabarku lalu dia sibuk dengan tablet PC yang dia tenteng dari tadi. Aku berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkannya bahwa aku masih ada di depannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku.

"Ku dengar sejak JN Fashion mengadakan peragaan busana kau jadi semakin sukses, selamat Hyorim-ah, aku turut senang mendengarnya. Aku juga minta maaf tak bisa hadir di peragaan busana. Aku masih sangat sibuk waktu itu," ia berkata seperti itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada tablet PC-nya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih atas ucapan selamatnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa masalah di kantormu sudah selesai?"

"Masalah itu memang sedikit berkurang tapi tetap tidak mengurangi pekerjaanku, sekarang aku tidak sesantai dulu yang masih bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan denganmu. Saat akhir pekan aku di tugaskan ke pabrik untuk mengecek keadaan di sana, beruntung hari ini aku diperbolehkan datang lebih siang ke pabrik sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menemuimu,"

"Sesibuk itukah jabatan seorang general manager? Kenapa kau tidak membagi tugasmu dengan rekan kerja atau asistenmu? Kenapa kau sampai tidak punya waktu seharipun untuk kekasihmu?" aku menjejalinya dengan berbgai pertanyaan yang sudah lama berputar-putar di otakku.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan itu, Direktur Jung sangat mempercayaiku. Aku tak mungkin mengecawakannya. Lagipula aku sudah pernah berkata padamu untuk bisa lebih sabar dan mengerti pekerjaanku ini,"

Aku mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi soal itu. Harus bagagaimana lagi aku bisa lebih sabar? Kesabarn seorang wanita juga ada batasnya.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Ia tetap menjawab panggilan dari teleponnya tanpa mengindahkanku sekalipun. Lama aku menunggu ia tak kunjung mengakhiri teleponnya. Aku bertambah kesal. Ku rampas handphonenya.

"Ya! Hyorim-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang berbicara dengan klien penting," bentaknya.

"Kita sedang bicara, tidak bisakah kau sedikit menyingkirkan urusan kantormu? Maaf tuan, sekarang ini Nichkhun ada urusan denganku, nanti saja anda hubungi lagi," aku menutup panggilan dan meletakkan handphone Nichkhun di meja.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Hyorim-ah?"

"Kau bertanya apa yang ku inginkan? Yang ku inginkan hanya waktu bersamamu. Kau tahu ini kesempatan kita bertemu tapi kau malah mengacuhkanku seperti ini dan sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu,"

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakana, bersabarlah Hyorim-ah. Kau tak lihat aku hampir meledak mengerjakan semua ini? Aku sudah berusaha menyempatkan waktuku untuk bertemu, kenapa kau tak menghargainya?"

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Kesabaranku juga ada batasnya. Ini sudah keterlaluan Nichkhun-ah. Ku rasa kau tak lagi membutuhkanku. Kau lebih memikirkan pekerjaanmu daripada aku. lebih baik kau kencan saja dengan pekerjaanmu itu," aku hendak beranjak pergi tapi tanganku di tahan oleh Nichkhun.

"Jebal Hyorim-ah, ini kulakukan juga demi dirimu," kali ini nada suaranya melembut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa mengabaikan diriku saat pertemuan kita kau anggap demi diriku? Itu sama saja kau telah menyiksaku,"

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah ini berakhir, bersabarlah sedikit saja,"

"Aku tak mau menunggu kejelasanmu yang kau sendiri tak tahu kapan bisa kau katakan. Semua sudah jelas di mataku. Maaf Nichkhun, aku juga punya urusan. Aku akan pergi, lebih baik kau menelpon kembali klienmu tadi, sekali lagi maaf sudah menyita waktumu yang berharga itu. Sampai jumpa,"

Sesampainya di rumah, aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Tapi bayang-bayang Nichkhun selalu menghantuiku. Kurasa ini sudah berakhir. Lebih baik begitu daripada mempertahankan kekasih yang tak menganggap keberadaanku. Apa gunanya menjalin hubungan jika aku dan Nichkhun semakin menjauh seperti orang asing. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua.

Esok malamnya aku mengunjungi apartemen Nichkhun. Akan ku selesaikan masalah ini secepatnya. Tapi saat aku masuk tak kutemui siapapun di sana. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, harusnya ia sudah berada di rumah. Aku berpikir ia pasti lembur di kantornya.

Ternyata dugaanku benar. Ia masih ada di kantornya. Ia pasti kelelahan hingga tertidur di meja kerjanya. Kupandangi wajahnya. Wajah tampannya tetap seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja dia lebih kurus.

"Kau tidak hanya menyiksa diriku dengan pekerjaanmu itu, tapi kau juga menyiksa dirimu sendiri,"

Tiba-tiba ia terbangun. Ia terkejut begitu melihatku.

"Hyorim-ah, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Ini sudah malam,"

"Ada yang ingin ku katakana padamu,"

"Tidak bisakah kau menundanya hingga besok pagi? Ini sudag larut malam, pulanglah!"

"Kau yang seharusnya pulang, sudah larut malam tapi kau masih saja berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu,"

Ia tersenyum sekilas. "Tapi ini sudah menjadi tugasku, lalu apa yang ingin kau katakana hingga kau rela ke sini malam-malam?"

Aku menghela nafas. Berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin meskipun di dalam hatiku aku menjerit.

"Kurasa kita tak akan berhasil Nichkhun, kita sama-sama sibuk. Dan kau tahu sendiri pekerjaanmu tak memberimu waktu untukku. Kau lebih mengutamakan pekerjaanmu daripada aku. aku lelah jika terus seperti ini. Aku memang egois karena tak mau lebih sabar lagi dan meminta hal yang sulit kau penuhi. Aku bukan Cinderella yang berhati emas. Dan aku tak bisa menjadi seperti dia yang takkan marah walau di siksa. Pasrah dengan keadaanya dan menerimanya dengan sabar. Aku tak akan berdiam diri saja jika ada yang mebuat hatiku sakit. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. aku terlanjur merasakan luka yang telah kau gores. Jadi Nichkhun, kita hentikan saja sampai disini. Ku harap kau menemukan seseorang yang berhati emas. Tidak sepertiku yang kejam dan egois ini,"

Aku tak percaya mampu mengatakan hal itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku menyembunyikan air mata yang turun dengan derasnya.

"Hyorim-ah, jangan seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Aku punya alasan melakukan ini semua dan akan kujelaskan jika waktunya tiba. Tidak bisakah kau lakukan itu? Hanya menunggu sedikit lagi."

"Tidak bisa! Itu sebabnya aku mengatakan kalau aku ini egois. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Malam semakin larut, aku akan pulang,"

Aku bergegas pergi sebelum ia melihat air mataku.

"Hyorim-ah," ia memanggilku. Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Kumohon jangan mengejarku. Tetaplah di disitu dan selesaikan semua tugasmu," kemudian aku berlari meninggalkan Nichkhun dengan air mata yang beruarai deras.

'Kau tak boleh menangis Hyorim. Ini keputusan yang kau buat. Untuk apa kau menangisinya. Jangan pernah menyesal mengambil keputusan ini. Kuatkan hatimu. Inilah yang terbaik buatmu dan Nichkhun'. Aku mencoba menguatkan diriku. Ini jalan yang kuambil. Aku tak boleh meyesalinya. Terima kasih Nichkhun, kau membuat hidupku lebih bewarna dengan kehadiran dirimu. Maafkan aku yang mengecewakanmu dan tak bisa menjadi yang terbaik buatmu. Bagiku kau tetap nomer satu dan satu-satunya yang ada di hatiku.

Setelah insiden semalam, aku mem_-packing_ semua pakaianku. Aku ingin pulang ke kampung halamanku di Busan. Aku sangat merindukan keluargaku sekaligus aku ingin menenangkan diri di sana. Aku sudaf meminta izin pada Miss Nicole dan aku berjanji akan mengirimkan setiap desain yang aku buat saat di Busan. Aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali ke Seoul. Sekarang ini aku tak ingin menunjukkan diriku di hadapan Nichkhun dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari dia. Dengan bergitu ia akan lebih mudah melupakanku. Kupandangi sekali lagi apartemenku ini. Tempat ini juga memiliki banyak kenangan tentang Nichkhun. Masih terekam jelas di otakku saat kami sarapan bersama di setiap Minggu pagi. Atau saat ia membantuku membedah ulang apartemenku. Sungguh saat itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan buatku.

Dengan berat hati aku meninggalkan apartemenku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju halte bis yang berjarak beberapa meter dari gedung apartemen. Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa menit, bis menuju Busan tiba juga. Aku duduk sambil menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu ramai melalui jendela bis.

"Selamat tinggal Seoul dan selamat tinggal Nichkhun," aku mengehembuskan nafasku lega. Entahlah, aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih saat ini.

Aku tiba di Busan pada malam hari. Setelah membereskan semua pakaianku, aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Tapi aku tetap tak menghiraukannya dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

Keesokan harinya tidurku terganggu oleh suara dering handphone yang ternyata telepon dari Victoria. Untuk apa pag-pagi sekali ia meneleponku? Apa ia merindukanku?

"Yeoboseyo, untuk apa pagi-pagi kau meneleponku?"

"Hyorim-ah, kembalilah ke Seoul, Nichkhun mengalami kecelakaan,"

"Mwo? Tidak mungkin, yang benar saja, jangan bercanda Victoria, ini tidak lucu," seolah di sambar petir tubuhku kaku seketika. Detak jantungku tak lagi normal.

"Aku tak pernah bercanda jika menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Kau harus ke sini. Keadaan Nichkhun sangat kritis,"

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan ke sana," aku segera berangkat ke Seoul. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Yang ada di otakku hanya Nichkhun. Entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang ku keluarkan. Nichkhun, bagaiman bisa hal ini terjadi padamu?

Setibanya aku di rumah sakit, di sana ada Victoria dan Wooyoung, yang ku tahu adalah sahabat Nichkhun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nichkhun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanyaku

"Dia masih belum sadar dari komanya, dokter bilang kecelakaannya cukup parah, kemungkinan ia akan mengalami kerusakan pada otaknya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kerusakan seperti apa,"

"Ini semua salahku Vic, jika waktu itu aku tak memutuskan hubungan kita Nichkhun pasti tak akan seperti ini. Aku memang wanita yang kejam," aku memeluk Victoria dan menangis utnuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sudah, tenanglah Hyorim-ah, ini bukan salahmu, Nichkhun hanya kurang hati-hati. Jangan menangis lagi. berdoalah semoga Nichkhun segera sadar dari komanya,"

Tiba-tiba Wooyoung menghampiriku. "Hyorim-ssi, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ada perlu apa? Katakan saja!"

"Bukan di sini, ikut aku ke suatu tempat,"

"Aku tak mau! Nichkhun sedang terbaring koma dan aku tak akan meninggalkan tempat ini satu langkahpun,"

"Tapi ini keinginan Nichkhun, ia ingin aku menujukkan sesuatu padamu," mendengar itu aku sedikit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ikut aku," terpaksa aku mengikuti Wooyoung meninggalkan rumah sakit. Meskipun berat hati, tapi aku penasaran dengan ucapan Woyoung tadi.

Ia membawaku ke kawasan pertokoan di Gangnam. Aku bertambah bingung ketika ia menghentikan mobilnya di suatu tempat. Aku turun dari mobilnya dan menatap sebuah butik mewah yang ada di depanku.

"Inilah alasan yang ingin dijelaskan Nichkhun," ia tersenyum dan ikut melihat butik itu.

Aku mulai mencermati butik itu. Aku terkejut ketika melihat tulisan bewarna keemasan di depan butik. Hyorim Boutique. Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di depan butik. aku tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kau tidak mau masuk? Ayo kita lihat butik mu ini,"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Wooyoung yang telah masuk duluan. Aku semakin tak mampu berkata-kata. Butik ini sangat indah. Dindingnya di lapisi wallpaper bergambar bunga baby's breath, bunga kesukaanku. Di depan etalase sudah terpajang manekin yang memamerkan beberapa pakaian. Aku bisa mengenalinya, itu pakaian desainku sendiri. Di sekeliling butik terdapat lemari yang siap di isi oleh pakaian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke lantai atas?" aku hanya mengikuti Wooyoung.

"Di sini tempat kerjamu," aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Ada sebuah meja dan lemari yang penuh buku. Juga mesin jahit dan sebuah manekin di sampingnya.

"Harusnya Nichkhun yang membawamu ke sini, tapi kau tahu kan keadaannya tak memungkinkannya ke sini. 1 bulan ia mempersiapkan semua ini. Awalnya tempat ini milik Direktur kami. Nichkhun bekerja keras untuk mendapatkannya. Aku sempat ragu ia berhasil, Direktur kami memberinya tugas yang sangat berat. Tapi dengan kegigihannya ia mampu mendapatkannya. Bahkan Direktur kami mau membantunya,"

"Mungkin kau merasa marah dan tersiksa dengan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ketahuilah Nichkhun yang lebih tersiksa lagi. kau harus tahu betapa ia menahan kerinduannya padamu selama ini. Hanya saja ia bertahan demi dirimu juga. ketika ia tahu kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Ia datang kepadaku dengan keadaan yang benar-benar sulit di jelaskan. Ia segera menyusulmu ke Busan setelah tahu kau meninggalkan apartemen. Tapi aku tak menyangka kecelakaan itu menimpanya. Ia sempat berkata jika ia tak bisa meyakinkanmu dan membawamu kesini, aku yang harus membawamu, aku ingin memenuhi pesan sahabtaku itu," Wooyoung bercerita membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Air mataku mnegalir dengan derasnya. Aku menyesal. Harusnya aku tak mengambil keputusan itu. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Bukan aku yang tersakiti, aku yang telah menyakitinya. Maafkan aku Nichkhun, aku sangat menyessali kebodohan dan ke egoisanku. Jika kau masih memberiku kesempatan, aku akan mengubah sikapku. Aku tak akan lagi egois dan lebih mengerti lagi.

"Aku ingin kembali ke rumah sakit," setelah aku merasa tenang, aku memutuskan kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Apa Nichkhun sudah sadar?" aku bertanya pada Victoria yang masih menunggu di rumah sakit. Victoria hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Apa aku bisa masuk? Aku ingin melihatnya," aku menatap tubuh Nichkhun yang terbaring lemah dari jendela.

"Dokter sudah membolehkannya di jenguk," kata Victoria

Aku masuk ke dalam. Ku genggam erat tengannya.

"Nichkhun-ah, bangunlah! Aku sadar, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku. jika kau sudah bangun, aku berjannji akan memperbaiki semuanya. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tak mengakhirinya, kau pasti tak akan seperti ini. Terima kasih atas hadiah yang kau beri. Aku beruntung memilikimu,"

Kurasakan tangan Nichkhun mulai bergerak. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Aku mentapnya tak percaya. Ia akhirnya sadar. Aku tersenyum bahagia. Ku panggil namanya.

"Nichkhun," meski tubunnya masih lemah. Ia merespon panggilanku dengan tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang paling indah yang pernah ku lihat.


End file.
